Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum misbehave at Stephen Hillenburg's funeral/grounded
Yoshiko's mom: "Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum. You three will be coming with us to Stephen Hillenburg's funeral. So you better behave. If not, you two will be grounded for a million millenniums." Yoshiko's dad: "So listen to your mother's advice or you will receive consequences. Understand now?" Dingo Pictures: "Yes." Video Brinquedo: "We promise we'll behave!" Yoshiko's mom: "Good." Yoshiko: "And do not disrespect the sadness of Stephen's death." Maruko: "Or else, you will be grounded like your mother said." Sakiko: "So please, be good gentlemen." Sumire: "Let's go now." they got in church see various users and good cartoon and video game characters as attendants sobbing family sits down Female Minister: "Folks, we're gathered around here in dedication to Stephen Hillenburg a popular actor. He was most known for creating the Nickelodeon hit, SpongeBob SquarePants. Died from ALS, we were always and still will be proud of him for winning and being nominated for awards. We will truly, and dearly miss him. R.I.P, Stephen Hillenburg, August 21, 1961-November 26, 2018." to: Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum Dingo Pictures: (talking quietly) "Hey Video Brinquedo and The Asylum. I have an idea to make this boring funeral fun!" Video Brinquedo: (talking quietly) "What is it?" Dingo Pictures: "We can rap our own version of the Gucci Gang song with different lyrics!" The Asylum: "I love that idea, Dingo Pictures!" three stand up and begin rapping their song, then everyone becomes shocked Dingo Pictures: "Yeah, ooh, brr, brr, Gucci Gang, ooh, yeah, f**k yea, yeah, Gucci Gang, ooh, Yuh, brr" Video Brinquedo: "Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang!)" The Asylum: "Kill these bi**hes on a new roadkill My b***h love do death, ooh" Female Minister: "You three, stop rapping during this funeral. It's impolite!" Dingo Pictures: "Shut up! We're throwing this crappy coffin outta the window!" Video Brinquedo: "I agree with Dingo Pictures!" three run to Stephen's coffin, pick it up, and toss it out of the church window The Asylum: "We'll now scare you!" Video Brinquedo: "PENNYWISE! RISE FROM THE GROUND!" giant, possessed Pennywise the Clown pops from the ground, scaring away the attendants and the female minister Dingo Pictures: "We have to get back home so our family doesn't catch us!" Video Brinquedo: "OK!" three quickly run away from the church and return home and to their room Dingo Pictures: (on the computer with Video Brinquedo and The Asylum) "Now we're going to do a fake VHS opening!" Video Brinquedo: "I agree with Dingo Pictures!" The Asylum: "Me too!" minutes later Dingo Pictures: "Awesome! We made the opening to Chibi Maruko-chan: The Boy from Italy 1965 VHS from Bandai! Real, not fake!" Video Brinquedo: "Now to upload it on YouTube!" minutes later Video Brinquedo: "There! It has been uploaded!" Yoshiko's dad: (offscreen) "We're back! Phew! It was a close call, we almost got eaten by the giant Pennywise the Clown." The Asylum: "Oh no! It's our dad!" walks in Yoshiko's dad: "What are you doing, logos?" Video Brinquedo: "We made the opening to Chibi Maruko-chan: The Boy from Italy 1965 VHS from Bandai! Real, not fake!" Yoshiko's dad: "Let me see it!" dad sees the opening, and then becomes shocked Yoshiko's dad: "WHAT THE H***?! DINGO PICTURES, VIDEO BRINQUEDO, AND THE ASYLUM! THAT OPENING IS A FULL BOOTLEG! CMC: TBfI was released on DVD in 2016 by Pony Canyon, not on VHS in 1965 by Bandai! That's it! You three bad logos aren't grounded for 1 million millenniums, but for 100 million millenniums! I will call Maruko and her friends over to teach you bad logos a strong, strict, painful, miserable, and capital lesson!" Yoshiko's dad: (on the phone) "Hello, Maruko! This is Yoshiko's dad calling!" to: Maruko on the Sakura family's telephone Maruko: "What do you want, mister?" Yoshiko's dad: (over the phone) "My sons Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum made a fake VHS opening to your movie's home media release called The Boy from Italy, claiming that it was released in 1965 and came out on VHS as a Bandai release! But that's not all! They misbehaved at Stephen Hillenburg's funeral by rapping their own version of the Gucci Gang song with different lyrics, threw Hillenburg's coffin out the church window, and scared us away with a giant version of Pennywise the Clown in her possessed form! Ground the three for this!" Maruko: "Ugh! That is it! I am bringing my sister Sakiko and my friends over here to your house! It may be a short trip to Yoshiko's house, but we'll be there in almost no time at all!" back to Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo and The Asylum's room Yoshiko's dad: (on the phone) "OK, Maruko. See you soon. Goodbye!" Yoshiko's dad: "Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum, Maruko and her friends will be here ASAP!" they arrived Yoshiko's dad: "Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum, not only Maruko and her friends are here, but also True, Queen Lanolin, Wallace and Gromit, Samuel, Joey King, and WilliamWill2343. They're here to teach you a lesson! As for you, visitors, introduce yourselves, please!" Maruko: "Hello, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum! My name is Momoko Sakura! What I heard from the call was that you made a fake VHS opening to my movie's DVD release and misbehaved at Stephen Hillenburg's funeral, you bad boys!" Sakiko: "I'm Sakiko Sakura! Even though we brought my friends over, you're worse than them!" Tama-chan: "I am Tama-chan, Maruko's best friend! I bet I can be more kind and nice than you, because all you invent are fake VHS and DVD openings, even though they're not necessarily nice!" Yoshiko: "My name's Yoshiko, Sakiko's best friend! You know that The Boy from Italy wasn't released on VHS by Bandai in 1965, it was on DVD by Pony Canyon in 2016!" Hanawa: "I'm Hanawa! Seriously, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum! You're the worst Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum movie lovers in the world!" Maruo: "My name's Maruo, the male class president! You don't make a sad event a disgrace by making a rap, throwing Mr. Hillenburg's coffin out of the window, and scaring the people away with a giant, possessed Pennywise the Clown! And you boys were probably happy from Hillenburg's death!" Yamada: "I'm Shouta Yamada! We all hate you three the most out of any person we've faced in our lives!" Nagayama: "I am Osamu Nagayama! I'm so scared of you three, that you are grounded for a very very very long time! The bootleg DVD opening is gonna be gone for good soon! Plus, we are disappointed in both of you for misbehaving at the funeral! We miss Stephen Hillenburg! You should feel sad for his death too!" Noguchi: "My name is Noguchi! Now every day, I will take pictures of you receiving your punishments every time you get grounded with my camera!" Negishi: "I'm Negishi..." Koyama: "I'm Koyama..." Yuri: "And I'm Yuri! We're Yoshiko's friends! We're gonna knock you three out with Negishi's boomerangs!" Migiwa: "I am Migiwa. Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum, you need to watch Nella the Princess Knight DVDs, like the ones I brought. {holds up the DVDs for 3 to 4 seconds before putting them down} True: "Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum, we meet again. You know that I'm True from True and the Rainbow Kingdom. You boys have to stop misbehaving or you'll be sent to jail forever!" Samuel: "I am Samuel, AKA Justdancingsamuel on GoAnimate V2 Wiki. You will become a Just Dance fan like me and my girlfriend Joey King!" Joey King: "I am Joey King! Start liking the films I star in that are not made by either Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, or The Asylum!" Queen Lanolin: "I am Queen Lanolin. All the Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum characters told you three that they will never see you both ever again!" Igor the Mii: "My name's Igor the Mii. Start liking Nintendo, you bad boys!" Shauna: "I'm Shauna! You will forget your memories all about Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum!" Carkle100: "I am Carkle100 the Animatronic Beast Boy! You three will no longer watch the Video Brinquedo Little Red Riding Hood series. Why? Because it is a rip-off to Peppa Pig." Wallace: "Hello! My name is Wallace, and this is Gromit. Both of you need to pay attention to my franchise and not Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum!" WilliamWill2343: "Last, but definitely not least, my name's WilliamWill2343, AKA Quintion Carroll White! How dare you make a fake VHS opening based on the movie that's based on the longest-running classic anime and misbehave at Stephen Hillenburg's funeral?! Don't you guys think that he was a great actor?! Anyway, let's begin your punishments." Yoshiko: "Before that, I just want to say to all three of you, YOU GAVE ME NIGHTMARES ABOUT ME BEING CHASED BY EVIL SPIRITS, FORCED ME TO WATCH RATATOING AND IZZIE'S WAY HOME, WATCHED BOKU NO PICO TO GET GROUNDED, AND NOW THIS?! YOU THREE, YOU'RE SUCH EEEEEEEEEEDIOTS! YOU NEED PUNISHMENTS!" Igor the Mii: "First punishment, we'll change your voices to Princess, Kayla, and Kate respectively." Joey King: "Start!" Dingo Pictures: (now speaking in Princess' voice) "No no no no no no no no no no!" Video Brinquedo: (now speaking in Kayla's voice) "Change it back! Change it back!" The Asylum: (now speaking in Kate's voice) "We all want our voices back!" Shauna: "We will not change your voices back. That's what you get for misbehaving at the funeral and making a fake VHS opening!" Carkle100: "I agree. Besides, you will both sound like girls until you die." Joey King: "Second punishment, Maruko and Sakiko will force you two to watch the Chibi Maruko-chan episode, Maruko, 100 Years in the Future!" Video Brinquedo: "No no no no no no no!" The Asylum: "We hate Chibi Maruko-chan!" Maruko: "We do not care!" [Maruko and Sakiko bring out a TV and turn it on, displaying the title card for Maruko, 100 Years in the Future!] minutes later Samuel: "Third punishment, Yoshiko's friends will attack you with boomerangs!" Negishi: "Koyama and Yuri, attack them with boomerangs!" Koyama: "You're on, Negishi!" Koyama, and Yuri attack Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum with boomerangs. The action is censored Video Brinquedo: "Ow! That was awful!" The Asylum: "I agree with Video Brinquedo!" Dingo Pictures: "Me too!" Queen Lanolin: "Fourth punishment, you will listen to the Dance Mix. We will begin dancing in 5...4...3...2...1...Go!" Dance Mix starts and plays music that contains songs not made by Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum. It lasts for about 8 minutes. The first phrase consists of the Dennis the Menace (1996) theme song, the Timon and Pumbaa theme song, Wide Awake by Katy Perry, the Chibi Maruko-chan theme song, Fruit Salad from The Wiggles, Nick Jr. is Just for Me song, and Where Is The Love by The Black Eyed Peas. The second phrase consists of I'm Horrid Henry song, the True and the Rainbow Kingdom theme song, Hound Dog by Elvis Presley, A Whole New World from Aladdin, the House of Mouse theme song, the Breadwinners theme song, the The Adventures of Kid Danger theme song, and The Water Buffalo song from VeggieTales. The third phrase consists of the Phineas and Ferb theme song, the Big City Greens theme song, A Spoonful of Sugar from Mary Poppins, The Birthday Song by the Cbeebies Presenters, Cbeebies Discover and Do song, Cbeebies Big Fun Time song, the Teletubbies 2015 reboot theme song, Come for the Ride from Thomas and Friends, and Gangnam Style by PSY. The fourth phrase consists of Strawberry Fields Forever by The Beatles, Motown Magic theme song, Can We Fix It from Bob the Builder, the Beat Bugs theme song, the Go Jetters theme song, the Mike the Knight theme song, the Caillou theme song, Leave Right Now by Will Young, and Flobbadance from Bill and Ben. The fifth phrase consists of What's In His Bag from Postman Pat, the Hilltop Hospital theme song, the Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! theme song, the Wallace and Gromit theme song, the Cupcake and Dino: General Services theme song, the Rainbow Ruby theme song, I Just Can't Wait to Be King from The Lion King, Human Again from Beauty and the Beast, and the Rabbids Invasion theme song. The sixth phrase consists of the Save-Ums! theme song, the Teen Titans GO! theme song, the Same Smile theme song, Brum Brum Gets Things Done, the Wide Eye theme song, the Craig of the Creek theme song, If I Didn't Have You from Monsters Inc., Share Your Stuff from Barney, the Naughty Naughty Pets theme song, the In the Night Garden theme song, and the All Hail King Julien theme song. The seventh phrase consists of the Dinobabies theme song, the Fireman Sam theme song, the 64 Zoo Lane theme song, Real Gone from Cars, Go to Sleep My Sleepy Head by Nat King Cole, the Wishfart theme song, the Hot Dog song from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, the Apple and Onion theme song, and the Dexter's Laboratory theme song. The last phrase consists of the Nella the Princess Knight theme song, the Sunny Day theme song, the Top Wing theme song, Beyond the Sea from Finding Nemo, For the First Time in Forever from Frozen, the Butterbean's Cafe theme song, The Bing Bong Song from Peppa Pig, The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers song, The Furchester Hotel theme song, the Polly Pocket 2018 reboot theme song, and We Are Number One in Lazytown song. stops dancing Sophie: "Fifth punishment, I'll put diapers on both of you!" Video Brinquedo: "We're way too old for diapers!" The Asylum: "I agree with Video Brinquedo!" Dingo Pictures: "Me too!" True: "Age does not matter." Yoshiko: "I AGREE WITH TRUE!!!" Sakiko: "Me too." (Yoshiko puts diapers on both of them as the action is censored) Yuri: "Now that your diapers are on, you will only use your diapers instead of the toilet! We will donate your underwear to charity and move the toilet to a secret spot!" Migiwa: You 3 will now watch the Nella the Princess Knight DVDs I brought. puts the Nella the Princess Knight DVD in their DVD player. A white square appears above Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum, showing the opening to the DVD. Cut to a screen saying "Much, much later...". Cut back to the living room. Migiwa: "Now that you 3 have watched these DVDs..." Koyama: "There is no computer, no YouTube, no fake VHS and DVD stuff, no Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum movies, TV shows, video games, and music, no making movies, no fast food places, no Sharknado, no Dinosaur Adventure, no What's Up: Balloon to the Rescue, no The Little Panda Fighter, no CarGo, and further more!" Negishi: "You'll only eat raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, ear twigs, car tax, baby food, beer, vodkas, chicken feet soup, bug salad, rat burgers, baby rat burgers, fried frog legs, dried lizards, and other gross things!" Dingo Pictures: "Yuck!" Video Brinquedo: "We hate that gross s***!" Noguchi: "We do not care. They're what you're only allowed to eat and that is final!" Maruo: "You'll watch non-Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum prime time shows like Happy Days, Laverne and Shirley, The X-Files, Cheers, Night Gallery, Father Ted, The Twilight Zone, Family Ties, Ugly Betty, The X-Factor, Harry Hill's TV Burp, Malcolm in the Middle, Miami Vice, Eastenders, Judge Judy, 8 Simple Rules, Home Improvement, Parks and Recreation, Coronation Street, 60 Minute Makeover, Emmerdale, You've Been Framed, Homes Under the Hammer, Cash in the Attic, Yes, Dear, Lost, The Simpsons, Futurama, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, South Park, Drawn Together, King of the Hill, and others as well. I'm pretty sure they're not made by The Asylum, you know!" Hanawa: "You'll watch kids shows not made by Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum like Doug, Rugrats, The Ren and Stimpy Show, Rocko's Modern Life, All That, Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, KaBlam!, Hey Arnold, The Angry Beavers, CatDog, The Wild Thornberrys, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rocket Power, The Amanda Show, Pelswick, As Told By Ginger, The Fairly OddParents, Invader Zim, Dennis and Gnasher, Jimmy Neutron, ChalkZone, All Grown Up, Danny Phantom, Sonic X, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Catscratch, Avatar: The Last Airbender, El Tigre, The X's, Back at the Barnyard, iCarly, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, The Penguins of Madagascar, The Story of Tracy Beaker, Tracy Beaker Returns, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Planet Sheen, Horrid Henry, TUFF Puppy, Sorry I've Got No Head, Bear Behaving Badly, Trapped, Robot and Monster, Horrible Histories, Sanjay and Craig, Fleabag Monkeyface, Breadwinners, The Adventures of the Gummi Bears, The Wuzzles, DuckTales, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers, TaleSpin, Darkwing Duck, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Goof Troop, Bonkers, Marsupilami, Schnookums and Meat, Gargoyles, Timon and Pumbaa, Jungle Cubs, Quack Pack, Nightmare Ned, Recess, Pepper Ann, Teacher's Pet, Lizzie McGuire, The Proud Family, Teamo Supremo, Kim Possible, House of Mouse, The Buzz on Maggie, The Replacements, Phineas and Ferb, Fish Hooks, Shake it Up, Gravity Falls, Wander Over Yonder, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr., and other shows as well!" Tama-chan: "Also, you will be forced to watch preschool shows like Barney, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Sesame Street, The Hooley Dooleys, Hi-5, Blue's Clues, Arthur, Bubble Guppies, The Shiny Show, The Wonder Pets, The Hoobs, Team Umizoomi, Salty's Lighthouse, Little Bill, Chuggington, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Brum, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Angelina Ballerina, Caillou, Andy Pandy." Panda appears Andy Panda: "Did you just call me, Tama-chan?" Tama-chan: "Not you, Andy Panda! I meant Andy Pandy, a British TV show!" Andy Panda: "Oops. Sorry Tama-chan. My mistake." Panda runs away crying Tama-chan: "Let's carry on listing the preschool shows you will watch. Johnny and the Sprites, El Nombre, Boohbah, Postman Pat, Mike the Knight, Tree-Fu Tom, The Octonauts, Bob the Builder, Fimbles, Zingzillas, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, In the Night Garden, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Rubbadubbers, Woolly and Tig, Pingu, Thomas and Friends, Shining Time Station, The Magic Key, Eddy and the Bear, Hilltop Hospital, Angelmouse, Mopatop's Shop, Construction Site, Imagination Movers, Little Einsteins, The Pajanimals, Max and Ruby, VeggieTales, Kipper, Bear in the Big Blue House, Maisy, Tickety Toc, The Wiggles, Bananas in Pajamas, Wide Eye, Everything's Rosie, Joshua Jones, Tractor Tom, Lazytown, Bosco, Balamory, Maple Town, Dragon Tales, Reading Rainbow, Driver Dan's Story Train, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Franny's Feet, Rolie Polie Olie, Out of the Box, PB&J Otter, Jojo's Circus, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Wobbly Land, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Handy Manny, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, Fireman Sam, Tweenies, 3rd and Bird, Henry Hugglemonster, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Rastamouse, Waybuloo, Same Smile, 64 Zoo Lane, Get Squiggling, Fifi and the Flowertots, Engie Benjy, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Zack and Quack, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Rosie and Jim, Franklin, Bill and Ben, Olivia, Peppa Pig, and all other preschool shows not made by Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum!" Sakiko: "The only movies you three will be allowed to watch are Disney and DreamWorks movies like Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Fantasia, Pinocchio, Dumbo, Bambi, Make Mine Music, Song of the South, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Lady and the Tramp, Sleeping Beauty, 101 Dalmatians, The Sword in the Stone, Mary Poppins, The Jungle Book, The Aristocats, Robin Hood, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Rescuers, Pete's Dragon, The Fox and the Hound, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver and Company, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Lion King, Pocahontas, Toy Story Trilogy, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Hercules, Mulan, A Bug's Life, Tarzan, Dinosaur, The Emperor's New Groove, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Monsters Inc., Lilo and Stitch, Treasure Planet, Finding Nemo, Brother Bear, Home on the Range, The Incredibles, Chicken Little, The Wild, Cars, Meet the Robinsons, Ratatouille, Enchanted, Wall-E, Bolt, Up, The Princess and the Frog, Tangled, Brave, Wreck-It Ralph, Monsters University, Planes, Frozen, Antz, The Prince of Egypt, The Road to El Dorado, Chicken Run, Shrek, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Shark Tale, Madagascar Trilogy, Over the Hedge, Flushed Away, Bee Movie, Kung Fu Panda, Monsters vs. Aliens, How to Train Your Dragon, Megamind, Puss in Boots, Rise of the Guardians, The Croods, Turbo, and others!" Maruko: "You will play educational and preschool show video games like JumpStart, Reader Rabbit, Rayman Brain Games, Math Blaster, Sesame Street video games, Living Books, Pajama Sam, Sonic's Schoolhouse, Tails and the Music Maker, Disney Learning, BBC Multimedia video games, Dora the Explorer video games, Thomas and Friends video games, and other educational and preschool show video games not made by Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum. They're the only video games you will play from now on!" Yoshiko's mom: "You will only listen to Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trololo Man, Nyan Cat, Rick Astley, The Wiggles, the Barney theme song, Silly Songs with Larry, Thomas and Friends, The Hooley Dooleys, Hi-5, The Backstreet Boys, Michael Jackson, Metallica, AC-DC, Harlem Shake, Elvis Presley, Take That, Nat King Cole, The Black Eyed Peas, Tunak Tunak Tun, Scatman's World, Katy Perry, Madonna, Will Young, Cyndi Lauper, The Beatles, The C.R.S Players, Green Day, Ke$ha, Nick Jr. Songs, Cbeebies Songs, Nickleback, Gangnam Style, and others not made by Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum!" Wallace: "Not only you will watch Disney and DreamWorks movies, but that will also include watching my movies like A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were Rabbit, and A Matter of Loaf and Death as well." Yoshiko: "Lousy bum, you'll also watch Chibi Maruko-chan episode that feature me in it, and you'll watch any episode of Chibi Maruko-chan that has me outside it, regardless of these two facts." Yoshiko's dad: "And oh, the demon version of Sumire is coming to give both of you blood noses and three of you will cry like Zaza and Zuzu Zebra." demon version of Sumire runs into Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum's room Dingo Pictures: "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!" Video Brinquedo: "Not the demon version of Sumire!" demon version of Sumire gives Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum blood noses. We then hear a sound clip of Zaza and Zuzu Zebra crying from the Peppa Pig episode "The Sleepover" Demon Sumire: "No! No more mommy for both of you! This is what you get for misbehaving at Stephen's funeral and for making a fake VHS opening! So no more Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum for you both!" Sakiko: "Maruko and I agree with them!" Yoshiko's dad: "We will now send the three of you to the Nordisk Film logo from 2008!" parents send Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum upwards and out of sight to: Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum on a black screen Dingo Pictures: "Now we're all here on this lonely, dark place!" Video Brinquedo: "What will happen next?" The Asylum: "Uh oh! We remember! The Nordisk Film logo is about to pop up!" 2008 logo begins playing. When the bear roars, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum get hurt and bruised as they are pushed to the left side by the bear The Asylum: "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Get off!" rest of the logo plays, and when the Nordisk Film logo disappears, we see Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum bruised and heavily injured Video Brinquedo: "At least we're not dead!" cut to a shot of the audience from Shimizu laughing at Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum bruised and heavily injured Maruko's teacher: (appearing mad while accompanied by the same political figures and celebrities on a red background) "HEY! Come back here right this minute, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum! That's it! You are soooooooooooooooooo grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 12345678902468013579086429753133669988442281828384858687888889890000000000 years!" Category:Grounded Videos Category:Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum's grounded days Category:Chibi Maruko-chan Category:Grounded Videos by GalaxyStar2050 Trivia